Rewrite Childhood
by Hitomisure
Summary: It's just my thought about how Kanda and Lavi could be when they are kid. I'm sorry for Allen-fan that you might don't see him in this 'cos this for LaviKanda fan. In anime he met Kanda when he is 15, anyway.
1. Chapter 01 : Arrive

Childhood

**- My second fic of D.Gray Man, so be gentle. This isn't my native language. I might write it wrong in grammar or vocabulary, especially conversation (my country doesn't use English when talking). Please understand, ignore my fault and read just for fun. I'm trying my best to improve my skill.**

**- First thing first, I have to thank you all of everyone who Review and read my fic. It helps me a lot.**

**- I rewrite this fic for the best. It's easier to fix my mistake and wrong information about Innocence this way. So this story would be different from the first. And with this point, I have to tell you this first before you read.**

**- I don't' know anything about Kanda's or Ravi's past…well…..I guess everyone in the story does. I write this from my imagination, not from real story in Manga. So, even I have their childhood profile, I won't read it or write it down in my fic. I just want to write and see how Kanda and Ravi meet in the other way (my way). So, don't be serious if their pasts aren't like the ones in Manga. You can say this story is slight AU for information part. Heh, I already told you in summary, after all.**

**-Oh, yes, about Innocence. In this story, Kanda's surely isn't like the one in Manga. You will see the differences in my story. Ravi's? Yes, his is different, too but in the way he gets his. Since, I don't know how they get their weapons, so I think this way out. I hope you would agree with me.**

**- I don't own any character of D.Gray man.**

**- There isn't Allen Walker in this fic. It's not that I don't like him. I just want to write RaviKanda. Don't worry it's Shounen ai. It wouldn't have anything between them more than friendship if you don't think any further than that. But, you can think, anyway. So, it's surely save for everyone to read, Yaoi or not. Besides, Allen comes and meets Kanda and Ravi when he is fifteen, so it's impossible if he'll be in my story, ne?**

**- I'm Yaoi, so I quite don't have any interest in Lenalee, so her fan might be disappoint that you won't see her in my fic. I have not decided to have her in my fic or not, yet. But, I know I should have her since she has known Ravi and Kanda since they're young in Manga.**

**- I don't know how old Komui is, so I'm lazy to count if Kanda's eight, how old Komui will be. So, just go along with his age in my fic. Maybe, he might be fifteen? Very genius that young!!**

**- It's complicate to explain how it's possible to have that young Komui in my fic. So, I'll tell you only that I want to have someone to take care of our Exorcists. I think he's the most suitable one in this task. **

**-And the last, Enjoy my fic and please R&R.**

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound or others_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrive**

_Soft….._

_Comfortable……._

_No…….._

_Not familiar……_

_Where am I, then……._

"Where?"

A clouded mind remembered only the blur vision of two figures. One was a kid in his age with short red hair and one black eye patch. The other was a shot old man with long white ponytail and black circle around each of his eyes. They're looking down at him and he did the same with his dull blue eyes. He didn't know why he unconsciously reached his heavy hand to them.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Master Yu, are you awake, sir?" A soft voice was heard after the knocking sound on the wooded-door stopped.

"Don't call me that!!" He shouted angrily for his answer.

The heavy door slowly opened and a wary face carefully peered in. The laying one just sat up and leaned against the black barred head of his big white bed.

"I'm sorry, sir but our Supervisor--"

"Who's your supervisor and where or what's this place?"

His blue cool eyes looked at the young man carefully while he's standing nervously. With the white long coat and silver cross on the left chest, this man was an officer from some organization? And, why did he wrap his head with those bondages?

"Komui Lee, sir. He's the supervisor of the Black Order and science ward."

"What's the Black Order?"

"Well, before that, can you walk, sir?"

"I'm fine."

That 'sir' and the too polite words started to make him feel uncomfortable but he didn't say anything and got up.

He walked silently after the man and was listening to what he talked about this place and everything. He had to admit that he didn't understand everything but it's more enough.

"Here we are, Master Kanda." The leader bowed once and smiled before he walked away.

Blue eyes slightly widened with what was before them. The mountains of endless paper work? Puzzle voices. Weird machines. Everyone in white lab coat ran all around. But, one thing was different. A young man with long black hair was sitting and sleeping on the desk. Without thinking, he slowly walked to the strange one. He looked up at him silently and didn't know what to do. It's not polite to wake people up, though he could be careless. But, the loud angry voice came to help.

"Supervisor!! Quit snoozing around and get to wor--"

The owner of the voice stopped when he noticed a small figure beside his boss. His anger and red faced was calm replaced with smile.

"Hello there. You're Kanda Yu, right?"

The called one just nodded and looked up silently at him without knowing what to say. So, he just waited with nearly broken patience. The fifteen year old boy dryly laughed.

"Well, sorry, I'm Reever. Nice to meet you." The vice-leader's shoulders dropped as he didn't get anything from the other.

"Okay, I better wake him up, ne?"

Reever's relieved when he got a slight nod from the silent one. He whispered something and their supervisor suddenly shot up and screamed loudly about some nonsense things.

"He's always like that?" Kanda's monotone and silent puzzlement surprised the other.

"Ah….yes. Give him a few seconds."

"Oh! Hi, Kanda-chan!! How do you do? Still hurt anywhere?" Glasses flashed once and soft eyes looked down at the young boy.

"No, now tell me what in the world this place is. And, better tell me why I ever bother to be here at the first place." _'You could just let me die in my homeland.' _

His straight point got the other two to be serious. Komui signaled the other to go back to his work while he leaded the young one to sit on a long red couch.

"Do you know about Innocence?" He started first.

"Yes, from your too polite guy in white coat. What do you call him…..Finder?"

"So, what do you think?"

"What I should think? I still have not even known why I'm sitting here and not……in my burned homeland."

"Well, let shoot in a straight point. I found that Innocence inside a black katana is actives to you, so you're its compatible user."

"I'm….what? And, what do you mean it active to me?"

"Well, I better tell you the whole story. One of our Generals first found this Innocence in its original form in the north of your homeland. It's having some war and he refused to get involved as it wasn't his duty. So, he just sneaked around the town for finding the compatible user of this Innocence. He coincidentally met the other two Exorcises, so he asked them to help. They found you in the corrupted and burned house and called General. And, that's when we knew you're the one as Innocence activated and resided in your black katana. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Have you used it?"

"No, it's not mine."

"Hn? That's surprised but it's yours now."

"Why?"

"Well, only the compatible user of Innocence cans activate it and pulls its power out."

"So, I don't have any choice but stay for being an Exorcist?"

"I'm afraid yes. But still, I have to thank you for agreeing. The duties of Exorcists are to fighting with the killing machines called 'Akuma' and finding Innocence."

The boy just stared blankly and made the other feel like he had said or done something wrong. He sighed and was relieved when he heard the other's soft sigh and calm helpless voice.

"What else I can say. I don't have any place to go back, anyway. Since, I'm suck with this Innocence stuff and being needed as a tool, what'd I do?" _'At least, there's someone needs me here.'_

"Welcome to the Black Order. Thank you for your agreement, again Kanda-chan. Here." A black and white official robe's given to the new member of the Black Order.

_And now, the young long black heired Exorcist was born._

--

**Translation**

Name-sama – Master Name

Name-chan – Call the one that was as same age as you or younger and the one that you really care. Mostly use with girl but sometime with boy

Ne? – Right?


	2. Chapter 02 : Innocent 01

Childhood

**A/N: **OK, this is my re-written chapter. It doesn't have anything change it the story. I just fix my mistake and re-read it. I hope it's better.

For who has just come in, I hope you like my first chapter and love Kanda-chan!! I try to make him cute and I'm still trying.

Thanks for every Review! Please, give me more than three words? I want to know how you like it, so maybe I'll get any new idea for my story. (I don't force you, don't be serious!! Just ask!)

See, ya next chapter!!

**I just hope that you would like my update.**

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound or others_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 2 **

**Part 01**

**Innocence**

**2 days later**

There's only the light from the tall cracked window, on the right side of the white adult size bed, lighted the dark stoned-room. A small figured with long black hair in black official coat sat on the edge of the bed, dangling his leg. His sapphire eyes stared at a thing called 'Innocence' in his small hands on his lap. His brain couldn't find out what he could do with it. How could he know when there's only…..

'_This is your Innocence or you can just call it your anti-Akuma weapon. You have to learn how to use its power and ability, so you can fight with Akuma and protect Innocence.'_

The point was how. He knew what it was and its usefulness but it's still hopeless. It's like he'd a magical item but he didn't know how to use it or make it show its amazing power. He's just a normal kid with inhuman healing as long as he knew for the god's sake!!

"Kanda-chan!! Eef--!"

In a second the called name ended, the caller was laid on his stomach on the floor and a small foot stepped on his back. The young kid just switched from his white bed to greet the branch leader.

"Don't call me with _'chan'_, you baka!! I'm a boy!!"

Kanda snared angrily. He told this older boy for thousand times and he still didn't stop. What's going on with his brain or there were any too difficult words to understand? At least, he didn't call his given name.

"Sorry, but you're really cu--" The younger one's death glare stopped him.

"So, what do you want?" The young one just snapped with serious voice.

"I just want to ask you how it is. You know how to activate your Innocence, yet?"

"How can I? I'm just a normal kid."

"Well, I guess so."

"What do you mean?" _'This stupid head just come to mess with me?'_

"I mean it's understandable. Everyone has this problem. Most of them can activate it when they fight or practice. Someone--"

"Get to the point, already. Why are you here?"

"I'm already in the point, actually. And, I came to give you this. It starts at 7 in the morning."

The young boy just let the other up and got a white paper from him. It's a schedule for his lesson and practice.

"Your true teacher would come back here next year, so this practice and learning will help you till he comes and picks you up."

"Who's my true teacher?"

"Froi Tiedoll. Every Exorcist will have one of six Generals for their teacher. Since you don't have anyone left, he'll your guardian, too. You'll be one of his disciples when you're old enough."

"I don't want any babysitter and you can just say 'master' instead of that 'teacher'. I know what it means to be a disciple." The long haired boy said sharply and his eyes narrowed with unpleasant mood.

The older one just shrugged and gave a sincere smile as he understood. This boy's just has too much pride.

--

**Next day**

A small figure in long black and white robe with silver crest on the left chest walked slowly along the empty stoned-corridor. His long black hair swayed after his heel. And his sapphire orbs looked around silently. It's was too early.

The enormous hall in his sight got him to look impressively. His first guide forgot to show it to him.

A soft groan from the empty stomach called his attention to ignore it and walked to the counter. He looked annoyingly at it. Now, how he gave an order or ever called anyone while he couldn't even see over it. But, his hunger pushed him to fight for the food. So, he jumped. One, failed. Two, failed. Three, failed.

"Dammit!"

He cursed. With the last hope and he surely was enough with this, he jumped again. This time, his hands finally grasped the edge of it. He had to use some attempt for climbing up. He couldn't help to sigh and pant when he finally was on it. Who said 'ordering food' was easy.

He turned to look through the space between the black bars for any sight of chef or waitress but he saw none. So, it's left only one thing to do, waiting. Maybe, he just came here too early in the morning.

Signing, the kid finally gave up and was very annoyed inside. He leaned against the bars and waited there till someone in the kitchen came to work.

He didn't know how long he sat and slept there. The last thing he felt was a warm feeling from his Innocence that attached to his belt. It helped protecting him from the cold of the morning.

His eyes widened when he found that he was laying on one of long wooded-chairs, not the counter.

"Are you alright?"

A concern voice got him surprised and his heart nearly stopped. His eyes quickly caught the known face of supervisor.

"What happen? I just fall asleep but you look like I'm going to die." The boy said annoyingly.

"Sleep? No, you had fainted on the counter for four hours. What's going on? You looked like you would never wake up, again."

"Four?! Che! How on earth I know."

"Then, remember how you feel?"

"I just felt the warm of my Innocence, that's all."

"The warm of your Innocence?"

"Yeah, here."

Kanda pointed at his long black katana. Its soft light still faintly blinked. The science ward leader barely caught Kanda when he suddenly dropped unconscious, again. The young boss immediately called everyone behind him to help preparing the checking room and lifted the young Exorcist up in bridal-style before he rushed to the room.

--

_Alone……._

_Who……._

_I feel really lonely……._

_Who's that!?_

_Please……_

_Please stay…….._

_Don't leave…….._

_Why……_

_Just only you……._

_Who!?_

_Just tell me!!_

_Just don't leave me here!!_

"……..leave……….here……..alone…………"

A soft voice got through the pal lips while the blue eyes slowly opened. It took a few minutes for the vision of white ceiling to stop spinning.

"Where am I? And what the heck are these?"

The young boy asked absently and was annoyed with the wires on his body. They all linked from a strange machine against the wall. He could tell that weaving green line was his heart beat. So, this room was some scientist lab or just a scared patient room.

He just carelessly got every wire off his body when he saw his Innocence on a small metal table at the corner of the room. He looked puzzlingly at a small metal chain. Someone tied it around the handle down to the half of the blade. The same soft light slowly turned black and disappeared.

"The voice in my dream was yours, wasn't it?"

Surely, what he got was silence. Maybe, he wasn't just fall asleep as Komui said. He sighed and walked to get and hold it in his hands against his chest. Somehow, he felt like he understood its feeling when he felt its warmness.

"You didn't have to do that. It's not I will ever leave you anywhere or forget you. You're my Innocence, right?"

Again, he got nothing. Maybe, he'd stop talking with it before he's really insane.

--

'_Where on earth is Kanda-chan!!'_

The young Exorcist could image the science supervisor's face when he saw the empty bed. Well, he's careless and sat on the high roof of The Black Order.

"Baka"

He mumbled and kept staring at the clear blue sky in front of him. He's impressed that he saw it here. Normally, it's dull and grey like there's no day or night. This'd be luck for him but with those black tools with bat wings, he wasn't sure.

He felt the warm of his Innocence, again when the cold wind passed him. And one more time, he's dropped unconscious, right there.

--

**Translation**

Name-chan – Call the one you close with or in as same age as you or younger, mostly for girl but sometime with if the caller really care that boy

Baka – Idiot, stupid


	3. Chapter 03 : Innocent 02

Childhood

**A/N:** I have to admit that I don't have anything to say, so just read my updated chapter and thank you for every Review.

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 2 **

**Part 02**

**Innocence**

Though, every work in the science ward was endless but a young supervisor still had sometime to worry about. He slowly pulled himself up from the desk and sat properly on his chair. His eyes looked around sleepily as he hadn't gotten any sleep since two days ago.

"Hey, have anyone seen Kanda-chan?" He asked his members.

There're only silence and mumbling for his answer. Komui sighed and walked to get his coffee in the other small room. Though, he really wanted to go out and find the young one, he couldn't. There were the lists of new workers he had to put in every other ward. Well, it couldn't help that this science ward covered and took care of almost everything, everyone and especially Exorcists in the Black Order.

A few days lately, the youngest Exorcist always disappeared at six in the morning and would come back around nightfall if you noticed him. Though, there were black wireless Golems as guardsman outside but they never got the young Exorcist's sight. So, how couldn't anyone be curious and worry.

"What are you doing here, supervisor?" An angry voice interrupted his thought.

"Just relax and think about Kanda-chan, that's all." The leader said cheaply with smile to his assistant and best friend.

"Then, time's up. Kanda-chan's fine. We finally caught his sight a few minutes ago in the north of the forest."

The squad leader said and shoved another high paperwork in his supervisor's hands before he went back to do his unfinished work.

"Reever-kuuuunnn………." Komui called and cried like he was tortured in hell.

--

**Forest**

The boy growled with small anger that he slipped his guard and let the insides know where he was. This proved he wasn't aware and good at erasing track more enough. So, he had to practice more.

It's almost a week that he skipped all of his class in schedule, but material arts, English and kendo class. What? He didn't care. The straight experience was surely better than sitting in the room without doing nothing more than reading those boring book. If he had to know something in detail, he could always go and read it in the library any time he wanted.

He glanced up at the dark grey sky of the day. That dim light behind the thick cloud was the sun. So, it's near twelve and it's time for lunch, now. He better went back to fill his empty stomach. He had one of his favorite classes in next hour.

--

**Cafeteria**

"Hi, Kanda-chan! How're you doing today?" He/she asked with high voice that surely showed what he/she was.

Kanda just made a face with his affix but said nothing. He finally just dropped it after he had told and given his death glare for million times.

"You're really cute and pretty as always, Kanda-chan. What would you like, today, hm?"

"I don't know. Just pick some that can be finished in ten minutes……" The youngest Exorcist just ignored his/her praise, though he really hated it. "……Jerry"

He didn't know it'd be Mister or Miss, so he stuck with her name. The other just seemed didn't mind.

The fifteen year old mother-boy just gave a warm smile. "Then, would you like Soba? It's one of your country foods." He/she was surprised that the other looked blankly at him/her. He just didn't know he was really cute when he did that.

"Hm? You don't know about it? You surely have eaten it, haven't you?"

"And, what if I have not!?"

The young Exorcist just snapped back annoyingly. What's wrong if he didn't know? For his long eight years, if he could find something very cheap as rice to eat, it's called miracle in his homeland.

"And, it's none of your business, Jerry!" He barked out when the older boy looked silently at him as if waiting for the reason.

"Oh, it's alright, my dear. Just try some, ne?"

As if, he/she understood him and wasn't angry with his hash words at all. Somehow, it made him respected him/her a bit more. It's strange. Maybe, this guy deserved his politeness like Komui. Without he knew, the mother-boy cooked it by him/herself for him, though there were other chefs in the kitchen.

"Here you are, my dear. Don't be afraid to ask more if you aren't full. There's splendid."

Jerry said while patting the boy's head. Somehow, he didn't mind and nodded while carefully carrying his food to one of long tables. But, he couldn't make it as the warmness of his Innocence suddenly overwhelmed him. The nearest one barely caught his unconscious body just in time. Fortunately or not, it's a teacher from his favorite class.

"Poor kid. Innocence jut doesn't quit till it's sure that he'll never leave him. Why doesn't he accept that he isn't alone, anymore? Maybe, I'd do something. It's too dangerous to let this keeps going." The man mumbled softly with concern and pity look.

--

**Science ward**

Again, every member was so jealous that their leader had time to skip his work. It'd be worst if that disgusted smile and flash on his glass didn't stop. No matter what the visitor had with their supervisor, they hoped it didn't take too much time, so they would get him back to work, again. These mountains of paperwork needed his stamp and decision.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea, Mecha? What if he can't do it? Though, you Exorcist are the chosen one but you are still a human. And, especially him, he's just eight." Komui asked with uncertain and worry voice.

"But we can't let this go on either. What if he doesn't wake up, forever? We can't let that happen."

"I have to say that I can't agree with you." Yet, he finally gave in. "But, I also understand and know it has to be done. So, just be careful and find some way to get his trustfulness back after this. I hope he cans break the cursed chain around his Innocence, at least. He'd release and wake his Innocence's power up by now."

"Yeah, I just hope he'll still talk to me, at least. He'd surely hate me in high level. But, it's the point of provoking him and exploring the power of his Innocence. So, it can't be helped. Thanks for permission, shishou, see ya."

--

The soft wind slowly passed a small figure that laying on the grassed-ground. A pretty and girlish sleeping face stiffed and started to wake up. The blue eyes opened to look at the blue clear sky calmly. A weak body slowly got up and small hand push untied long hair out of the face.

'_Should I ask how and why I am here?'_

The young boy just knew it's useless to ask when there's only him here in the unknown place that he never ever thought there's in this dark tower. Or it's some place that wasn't inside the dark tower? He didn't know, so he better got out before he would have an uninvited company.

"Don't walk by yourself like that or you'll get lose."

A familiar voice of middle-age man was heard and stopped the boy. Blue orbs turned to look sharply at the owner of the voice.

"Sensei no baka…….."

"Just only sensei is enough, ya know? Oh, and don't tell me you already forget my name?"

The man turned back with smile. His white Exorcist coat was contrast from the young boy's. It swayed along the wind as his long red-brown hair that tied in ponytail on his back.

Kanda just signed with those teasing words and looked away. He just ignored those soft green eyes and intended to get out of here.

"Where the heck is here?"

"Kanda-chan, you better watch your wild language."

"Why'd I when you never take it seriously." The young one just shot back easily while crossing his arms over his chest. "You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Maybe, you're right. But, proper word and manner also show your respect to someone you like. So, you'd only use those bad words with the one who deserves them. And, yes, I was the one who brought you here."

"Hn"

"Come here, little one." He called and sat against a big tree.

"I'm not your baby kid or dog."

The boy just aggressively resisted and didn't move. Yet, somehow he couldn't resist those soft pleading green eyes and gave in. This middle-age man just never quitted till he got what he wanted.

The man smiled and was satisfied when the boy sat on his lap with his back against his strong chest. He's silently amused inside when the small frame stiffed as he combed his black hair.

"Just relax. Though, you hate it but you should get used to this physic touch. Here's transmutation room and this place is like a surreal 3D. It's a good place for training."

"Hn"

Though, it looked like the boy was careless and ignored him but the elder know he listened to every word.

"You better tie your hair. Though, it's difficult to do it but it helped keeping it away when you're fighting or moving. Besides, you can use it as your bandage if you got a small injure."

Kanda glared silently at a white long bandage cloth and felt it wrapped around his hair. His brain remembered how his teacher's hands worked by the feeling.

"Why bother. It's difficult and I surely don't go picking some hair tie from those girlish stores. I'll learn to work with it, sooner or later." The boy just pointed his opinion out.

"Yes, you'll. But, it still gets in the way when you fight and it might makes you miss and die. So, you better start working with this difficult tiding. And, it's time I show you how it's if you don't."

His hair suddenly was dropped freely down, again. Before, Kanda knew what his mentor meant, there's…

_**Boom!!**_

--

**Translation**

Name-chan – Call the other who was as same age as you or the one that you close with, mostly with girl

Name-kun - Call the other who was as same age as you or the one that you close with, mostly with boy

Sensei - Teacher

Name-taichou – Boss Name

Ne? – Right?

Baka – Idiot, Stupid


	4. Chapter 04 : Innocent 03

Childhood

A/N: OK! Though, I turn to read the part of Innocence, I'm still not sure. So, I'll choose my idea beyond the truth and make it be reasonable as well as possible. This is my fic and the store of my idea, after all. Everything cans happen since it's a Fanfic!! Wahahahahahah!!

Sorry, this chapter's quite short 'cause I don't know what to shove in, though it'd many thinks to write. I don't want to mess with Innocence more than I already do or you'll be bored.

Hope you like this chapter, too. See ya!

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 2 **

**Part 03**

**Innocence**

It's not that the young pretty Exorcist didn't know his teacher style. Every fight, his teacher had never given his lesson this hard. He never fought with any touch Akuma like this. But, this time, a simple practice seemed to be different, hard and really strange. Why? It looked like everything all around him was angry with him trying to kill him. No word. No advice as always. But, there're only smirk and silent dangerous plan in his sharp glow eyes.

This was what that old man wanted to do? He's trying to kill him? He planed this? Why? He had done something wrong and couldn't be forgiven? The young Exorcist never got his answer from those puzzle questions.

He closed his eyes tightly with sharp pain on his abdomen. That Akuma's big tail hit him like it wanted to slash him in two. He jumped away from a second hit but he couldn't get far when an earthquake and very rush wind stopped him

He bit his bottom lip hardly when the third hit slashed on the back, forcing his body to crash on the ground. The wind suddenly got sharp and deeply cut his pal skin through the black silk robe. The long sharp sticks shot down through his right palm and left thigh. Blood splashed out and disappeared rapidly in the brown soil. The pain's incredible, yet there's no sound got through the gritting teethes.

His teacher never did this to him. He never let him get crisis injure through any training. He always stopped and helped. Then, why he suddenly turned to be this cruel. Why did he change? Why he wasn't kind and good to him like he always was? Why?

"Why…..did you do…" A few sharp sticks shot down through his body. "……this?" Yet, it still had no scream or even a single groan to hear.

"Hn? Don't you see, yet? Sometime, you're really slow, Kanda-chan."

That kind smile and annoyed cheerful voice, the young bloodied Exorcist hated. Yes, he's trying to kill him. He's just like those people. As if, those heartless and insane humans weren't enough. They were never satisfied by creating the real living hell and destroying everything and everyone. It's only him. He's just only survivor and lay looking blindly at those deaths, burning corpses and everything, at the middle of broken town. His tears just had too less feeling to shed for the dying citizen whom always disgusted and hated him. This black katana, besides him, ever looked worthier than them.

Then, it'd be alright if he wanted to kill that man, too, right? He could just do the same to survive. It'd be no different from what he had done to those soldiers in his war land. Yes, and everything would be alright. He'd survive, again. He'd be the only one who stepped over the uncountable corpse because he didn't have any reason to die.

Blood was bleeding more. Body's torn with several deep cuts by crazy wind and long sharp claw. It's very hurt inside broken heart. Yet, mind just didn't care. Dull lifeless orbs never left that cruel middle-age man and lifeless Innocence on the ground.

_**Crack!**_

Everything's crazy and worthless. His destiny and life were hopeless but he'd never give up.

_**Crack!!**_

Just gave him more power and strength. He just wanted to kill. Just gave him a chance to destroy everything. He's willing to paint his hands with blood and death, again.

_**Crack!!**_

_**He just wanted to be alive!!**_

A metal chain shattered to thousand pieces and was swallowed inside the brighten light that shot out as several darts to destroy Akuma and made the crazy nature stop. Yet, a few of them couldn't get through an unseen barrier and touch the left cruel Exorcist. Yet, that wasn't the matter. The young boy would be glad if he could tear that old man by his own hand.

The wood sticks were yanked out by a small free hand. The small figure slowly stood up while the glowing blue aura covered all around it like those several faint white monster worms. The long black hair spread and swayed like a black curtain.

"You….try to kill me……"

A soft cool voice was heard and sharp dull blue eyes stared up at the man without hesitation. He had to kill this man. He had to kill these all nuts people whom betrayed him once again.

"It's necessary, believe me. This is for your own good."

"That's it? Trying to help me? Don't make me laugh. Before, I give you very painful death, tell me why?"

"Alright, but if I die how do ya get my answer, little one?" He said with severe smirk.

"I'll leave you a few minutes for that."

"That's very kind of you but it's not necessary. You're the one who lying on the ground, I'm sure."

"Flatter yourself."

The young black priest commented shortly and raised his small hand up. The small monster worms screeched and got ready as their master silently called. They immediately charged at their enemy when his small hand slashed down. The man just smirked wider and got his long brown rod out. The boy's power wasn't steady more enough to taking control of his Innocence, he knew it. But, he had to give him some credit for waking his Innocence up.

Though, it's not polite to chuckle amusingly with the young boy's Innocence but he couldn't help it. That awaked Innocence didn't have anything to compare with his. What a waste. But, he still had a job to do. So, he just hoped that he didn't make the kid upset with his useless power, too much.

His rod changed to be a long big sword with incredible wide spread aura that easily killed the white creatures. Painful screech was the last thing to hear before they disappeared. The young boy looked shockingly a second before he's slashed and crashed on the ground with a powerful energy he never had.

Kanda didn't remember clearly what happened after that. He just knew that he heard his Innocence's soft gentle voice. He didn't know what it asked as his head was still clouded with pain but he could guess. He knew what it wanted. It asked him to be alive. It asked him to bind with it, so it could help keeping him alive. Yet, he said…..no.

Why? He didn't want to trust anyone anymore. Though, Innocence didn't say anything more than that, he just knew better. There wasn't anything could get for free and he had learned that for along time. So, this Innocence wasn't an exception. He'd live and die by his own.

"You learn fast and well, my boy."

That gentle voice, irritated smile and deadly holy sword were the last things the young being saw before everything went black.

_I'll just come back and kill him……_

--


	5. Chapter 05 : New Exorcist

Childhood

**A/N:** My, I don't think I would get this many Reviews. Thank you, you guys for liking my story. I really wonder there's anyone like my other stories. Honestly, I like to write 'Friend' more than this 'Childhood' but it's OK if you like this one more. I'll try writing and make a good story for it!!

Everything for Kanda-sama and Lavi fan!!

Here's for every Lavi-kun fans!! Meet him in this chapter!!

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound or Others_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 3 **

**New Exorcist**

**Two weeks later**

A story of Innocence of the youngest Exorcist was a faint in everyone's mind as there wasn't anything had changed since that day.

Though, it's an urgent case for the supervisor but he still had the other one to handle. A history memorizer finally had a chance to come back and he had a lot of things to talk to him, especially how he met his next heir of Bookman clan.

While the old respected Bookman talked with the young supervisor, the said heir slipped out of the science ward and walked around the tower aimlessly.

"He's boring as always. I'm only eight and too young to sit stilly."

The young boy complained boringly with lazy smile as he slipped through the shadow, so there's no one saw him.

"Hn? Why that place is covered?"

The curious kid looked curiously at the door of patient room. It'd keep a normal injured patient or the most dangerous one. His eye widened with what he saw. It's a recovering hall with at least one hundred beds, not just a big room as he thought.

A real thing that really caught his eye and nudged him to walk inside was a small kid in white patient gown, on one bed.

"Awesome! She's so pretty and beautiful." The boy said nearly in dreamy voice while standing besides her bed.

'_Is she an angel? But, if she's, where're her wings?. Maybe, she just hides them?'_ He silently thought curiously while leaning down to get a better look at her face.

He gasped when a hand suddenly caught his neck. The small frame slowly but firmly sat up. Yet, he only looked surprised and kept staring at the blue eyes.

"Ur…hi?" He greeted carefully. The silent one just stared harder.

"Who the hell are you, eye patch?"

He's quite surprised a little with the impolite words, yet he's still happy that she talked to him. Well, it's better than uncomfortable silence and unreadable face. At least, he knew what kind of person she was.

"You better change _'she'_ to _'he'_ before I kill you with all my pleasure, idiot eye patch." The harsh angel snapped irritatingly.

"He? What a surprise! Wow, I have never seen anyone is very pretty and beautiful girl like you before. I ever thought that you're an angel in the first sight."

He said with very light tone. His lips nearly shifted to smirk when faint blush spread on the other's cheeks. This one was really cute when he blushed like that.

"Who the hell are you, anyway!?"

The embarrassing boy shoved the other away and had to change the topic before he couldn't hide his blush anymore.

"The prince is going to give a kiss to his sleeping princess?" He couldn't help to tease. It wasn't his fault that this black long haired one was really cute and pretty.

"I said I--!!"

Kanda never finished his words as he suddenly felt dizzy and pain in his head. He had to breathe slowly and waited patiently for the feelings to go away.

He would laugh hardly if he wasn't in this situation when the other was suddenly kicked to slide on the ground far away by another strange grandpa. They had not even noticed when or where he came from.

"Whatta hell ya do that for, old panda!?" The pained boy yelled angrily.

"Ask yourself, you idiot!! Stop messing around and leave the young Exorcist alone! And, watch you mouth or I'll get you to kneel on the floor for the entire of your life."

"I didn't do anything!" The boy just protested and defended himself. He surely got a headlock from the elder for that.

Komui just laughed softly while carefully checked his silent Exorcist. "Are you alright?" Kanda could only nod for his answer.

"I'm really worried that you would never wake up, again." He said while getting a bottle of painkiller from the small cabbage, beside the bed. He filled the water in a small glass from the hanging machine and gave it to the boy.

"I don't want it. Just get those two idiots out."

He groaned while waving his hand. He didn't want to be rude or careless but those puzzle nonsense voices didn't help him any better.

"But--" Komui protested but a calm old voice interrupted him.

"Let me."

The teenager stepped aside and let the elder stood besides the boy. With only light touch on the skull, the pain suddenly disappeared. The boy nodded for silent thankfulness.

"I don't have a name as I already dropped it a long time ago for being the 58th Bookman. So, please call me Bookman. What's your name, our little dark warrior?"

"Kanda Yu."

The young one just turned to lay curling on his side and answered very softly. The still unknown boy pouted and whined.

"Mou! It's not fair! He didn't tell me when I asked."

"If you just shut up and told me yours first, so I might do it. Know something called _'manner'_, redhead?"

The young angle snapped back with irritation while the other two elders couldn't help to laugh softly.

"Anyway, where's that hell Sensei?"

The two stopped laughing suddenly with sudden question and serious look from the young Exorcist who turned to face them. The eye patch boy just looked silently with curiousness.

"Well, I don't think he will come near you for awhile." Komui said cheaply. "Kanda-chan, he just wants to help you. Because of him, you can wake your Innocence up. Please, forgive and understand him. He's the one who worries about you the most and he keeps coming to see you everyday."

"So, what? He just comes to see how pathetic I was. Just make sure I don't have to see his face, now and forever. I already hate this kind of people. No matter the reason is, he just proves himself that he never is _'safe'_ in my dictionary."

"Kanda-chan………"

The young man wanted to protest more but he stopped himself as he understood the boy and didn't want to force him. He and Mecha already expected him to be like this in the first place.

"Just keep him out of my sight or I'll definitely kill him!!"

The last absolute and final order shot out before the pain boy ignored everyone and turned to lie in previous position. He wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his legs up near his chest. The young supervisor sighed wordlessly and looked at him with concern.

"Just let him rest." Bookman said softly and very gently.

"Hey, I want to stay with him!"

The unknown boy suddenly shot up. The two elders were surprised and curious with his question and unexpected serious look. Yet, Bookman just knew better and did know that his boy had some reason in his mind. So, he just let him but he had to promise to stay silent.

After, the kids were left alone in silence for nearly ten minutes, the laying one couldn't bear the red haired boy's staring, anymore.

"Are you going to stare at me all day? Just get lose or do something useful!" Sitting up, he scowled irritatingly.

The other just smiled wider and stayed silent as he promised but it just nudged the other to want to kill him more. What a strange kid and incredible super stupid one. His persistence made the angry one finally give in and turn to lie in his same position for the third time.

"If you want to stay here, just tell me your name. I don't like to have some stranger near me." He just mumbled carelessly and didn't hope anything.

"Lavi! My name is Lavi!! Yoroshiku!!"

Kanda knew without looking that how happy and cheerful the other was when he said his name like that. His mind just ignored that _'Lavi'_ and called this redhead……

'_Baka……' _

--

**Translation**

Mou – Disappoint groan

Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you

Baka – Idiot, Stupid


	6. Chapter 06 : New Friend

Childhood

**A/N:** Meet again in next update!! I start to play with Lavi-kun now, so screech, Lavi-kun fan!! I hope I don't get him out off his ordinary character too much. Please see him cute in my fic!!

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 4**

**New Friend?**

Since, a new member had been attended in the Black Order, everyday and everything seemed to look livelier. His red-orange shot hair and a black right eye patch caught everyone's sight. His thigh-length black and white Exorcist robe made everyone feel sympathetic as he's just eight but he jumped in the war already. Yet, his always cheerful face, big green eye and smile usually made them forget that fact.

Yes, it'd be good to have this kid here but the most negative one in the Black Order surely didn't agree. It's really the cheerful kid's luck that he couldn't activate his Innocence, yet.

"Just leave me alone and does anything better than walking after me like an obedient dog!!"

And, it's usual angry and very irritated shouting from the stalked one. It's impossible since he's signed as this latest Exorcist's babysitter by Komui but he couldn't help it. Wait till he could activate his anti-Akuma weapon, and that stupid supervisor would be the second one to die in his list. The first one? Who else if it wasn't this stupid redhead….

"I'm not a dog, Yu-chan!"

The stalker just defended himself with pout face. His babysitter wasn't the only one who got annoyed with some thing. Why did he always call him stupid and say those harsh words? He had not done anything to the other more than talking to him and walking after him.

"Then, quit it!!"

With the last words that nearly shook all over the tower, the very pissed one walked off without looking back, again. This eye patch boy really got his nerve as he just shrugged and kept walking after him!!

Kanda didn't know he did whatever in the world for making this boy attaching to him like this. He knew this was his job but it didn't mean he had to stick with him nearly 24 hours! He had not even gotten any private time for taking a breath alone. Why didn't Bookman just bring this silly head with him?

"Stay here!!"

Kanda ordered when they stopped in front of the heavy door of the science ward before he got in. Lavi just turned to look at him and nodded. He seemed wasn't effected by his cruel words. And, it made Kanda wonder that this kid was nuts or something. Yet, deep down at the very bottom of his heart, he knew that smile and cheerful appearance just covered something painful inside. He used to get a gleam of it in that emerald eye sometime. And, he hated this kind of person because it's hard to know when or what he showed was real. Yet, Kanda could catch the hint of those real things, so he didn't care about this subject much.

"I'll go just a few minutes but if it's longer than that, you just…….go and do something else." He couldn't help to say softly when he caught that gleam of hurt in that orb, again. He silently scowled himself.

"Oh, and I really hate people like you." And, he nearly felt regret, yet he didn't. He stepped inside and the door closed after his back.

Lavi stared silently at the place the other had used to stand before he sat against the wall, beside the entrance. He pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

That last sentence and cold tone still echoed in his mind. He tried to ignore like usual but it's hard. And sometime, it's too hard, so he slipped showing his true feeling on his eye. He really hoped that Kanda didn't mean it. He always changed the subject or dropped his harshness a little after he saw his pain, right?

'_Why did I have to suffer myself like this? For all people in the world, why do I have to be interested with this anti-social, harsh and arrogant boy?'_

He asked himself and couldn't find an answer. He just knew that he felt like that since he had laid an eye on Kanda. He'd something so familiar to him. Maybe, it's loneliness? He felt like the other had got through the painful past, lost everything and was left alone in this cruel world and disappointed people like him.

He felt like he couldn't leave Yu alone, though the other seemed to be fine and preferred to suffer himself more by staying alone. He couldn't bring himself to hate him. Why? Why did he believe that? He wanted to know.

'_Well, I guess I can just wait and see. Really, what a crime for calling his given name?'_

Though, he didn't know the reason, he determined to keep calling him that. Because, it proved that he never gave up and finally could be friend with him, at the end.

--

Kanda just sat dangling his legs off the edge of metal bed, at the middle of the room. His sapphire eyes looked around the place while waiting for Komui. Two big strange machines were at the left wall. Several wires linked from the others to the main computer at the right. Tall human-high capsules were at the back for who heaven knew. What got chill running down his spine was the several types of surgery tools for structure ur……building (?), in the big cabinet beside it. This was really a normal surgery room or insane doctor's!?

Well, whatever, someway, that nonsense supervisor could use them in medical way, so he just dropped it. As long as, they didn't get near him, it's fine. He's annoyed that he had to be checked when he did know that there's nothing wrong with it, right now.

"Sorry for keep you waiting, Kanda-chan." Komui came in with a needle in his hand.

"Just get over it. Honestly, you just waste your time." The kid just grunted back.

"I just want to know and make sure you're perfectly healed. It's good to know about any progress of your Innocence because it has some critical link and meaning with your body, right? Though, it's not a parasite type."

"Yeah, somehow I can feel like that." He said very quietly but the other could hear.

"So, you can activate it, right? What power it's?"

"I don't know. I refused his bound. This Innocence isn't like any reckless one you had gotten me read in any book. If I want to use his power and those white worm monsters, again I have to find a miracle way by myself. He doesn't ever tell me his name. Somehow, I feel like he's teasing me."

"Name?" The young man asked with surprise. As long as he knew, Innocence never had had it and ever had communicated with their compatible user before. Well, at least not like this. "That's really surprised."

"Why? Innocence doesn't have it?"

"Yes, normally. As long as we know, Innocence doesn't have name or cans talk."

"That name is the most difficult part. This idiot wouldn't get any use if I don't know his name." Kanda said annoyingly. "What a puzzle and difficult way to have one weapon."

"I'm sorry with that. I honestly don't know the way. Innocence's unpredictable. Only the compatible user can activate its power." He said thoughtfully.

"Whatever, just get over with your check." The boy said carelessly, making the other giggle softly.

"All right, do you mind if I inject you to sleep?"

"No. Though, I say yes, you'd find someway to get that in me, anyway." Kanda shrugged and lay down on his back as he did know what was coming when he saw that clear liquid in the small needle.

"Thank you, Kanda-chan."

--

A cracking sound of opened door made a small sitting figure on the floor awake. A sleepy green eye looked up at a teenager. He rubbed his eye a bit for clearing his sight.

"Reever-san?"

"What a surprise. Did you wait here, all day?" The young man asked with slight worry. He might be sore by staying in one position for this long.

"Um! I'm waiting for Yu-chan. He told me he would get in a few minutes but if he's in longer than that, I'd leave him and went to do something else. Since, I didn't feel like doing anything, I just waited here." He said lively.

"Or you just wanted to wait for him and were really worried that why he had not come out, yet."

"Heheh, you caught me."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled with slight blush on his cheeks. The other laughed softly and put his hand on his head.

"Well, I guess you don't have to wait any longer, ne?"

"What! Is he finish!?" Said very excitedly, the boy.

"Yes and supervisor asked me to look for you."

"Why? What's happen to him? Why didn't he come out himself?!" The kid started to panic.

"Wow, easy boy. Kanda-chan's just fine. He just got a sleep drug while he was being checked and he had not wakened up, yet." Reever tried to calm him fast.

"Really? Yokatta. Can I see him now?" He said very excitingly, again.

"Yes, and that's why I came to get you. Let's go. My, you really like him, don't you?" _'I really wonder what he sees in Kanda-chan.'_

'_I wanted to ask myself that, too.'_ Lavi thought as if he knew Reever's thought.

The small cheerful kid nodded with big smile and walked quickly after the young scientist to the surgery room.

--

"Oh, here you are. Any place you're sore?"

Komui greeted the boy who rushed in and quickly got on the bed to look at his liked one. He'd think Lavi ignored him if he didn't answer.

"No, I'm alright. Ne, how long would he sleep?"

He asked while caressing Kanda's smooth cheek. He amusingly smiled when his sleeping face turned away with soft annoy groan. Kanda's just so cute whether he slept or awaked.

"Thanks, Reever-kun." The vice-leader nodded. "It's for three hours, that's why I ask you here. Can you help bring him back to his room?"

"But if it's only three hours why won't he just stay here? It's not that long." The boy asked curiously.

"You see, this table is uncomfortable. And I have another thing to ask you."

"What?" Lavi started to get excited as he knew he would be useful to help his liked one in some way.

"Because of my special sleep drug, he'll get light fever through three hours, so I want you to take care of him."

"Yes! Thanks for give me a chance with him!!" _'Now, I have a chance to do something good to him. Maybe, he'd be nice to me after this.'_

The red haired boy immediately thanked and got the sleeping one on his back before he jumped on the ground and ran out of the room. The supervisor looked surprised a bit that this little future Bookman knew his hidden reason.

"This kid is very sharp." Komui mumbled under his breath.

"And you should rub your smart with work. Let's do it with me, Shishou."

Before the precious supervisor would protest, the back of his collar was grasped and he's dragged to the working hall. The vice-leader just ignored his wail and objection as usual.

--

**Translation**

Name-chan – Call the one that younger or as same age as you. Mostly use with girl but sometime with boy

Name-san – Call the one that older and you respect.

Yokatta – It's relieved.

Ne - Here


	7. Chapter 07 : Take Care

Childhood

**A/N :** This chapter for Lavi fans. I know you really see him as a very good boy like me, so here!! I show you how good he's!!

Please, review after you read……

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 5**

**Take care**

Everyone nearly got a heart attack with very loud furious sound from one room. They weren't surprised who dared to piss the owner of the room off.

"What and why the heck did you do and sleep on my bed!?"

"Hey, I just helped taking care of you. At least, thank me for that, will you?"

"I didn't ask for that. And, my being isn't your business!!" Kanda shouted back while trying his best to hide his blush.

**Flashback**

An emerald eye looked around a quite big room that wasn't different from his. Those six walls were made by smooth stone. A big cabinet was against the wall on the left. A small round table was besides a tall glassed-window. And, a white bed was the other side of it.

He slid his black knee-high boots off and placed them beside the door. He slowly and quietly walked to the bed and placed a sleeping one down gently. He carefully got his Exorcise coat off but didn't touch his white shirt. He folded it neatly on the end of the bed and turned to take his coat off either.

He stretched his arms up for erase some soreness. He immediately dropped beside his friend, again when he heard his soft moan. Fever started to kick in as Komui had told him.

"I better get some water and white cloth for cool him down."

He mumbled softly to himself and walked through the door beside the cabinet to small bathroom. It took only a few minutes to get what he wanted before he came out and place them on the table.

"Maybe, it's not three hours?"

Lavi placed cold wet cloth on Kanda's sweat forehead. The young sick one seemed to really need it as he moaned softly and looked pleased with the cold feeling on his skin.

His small hands stopped a few inches away from the pal face when sapphire eyes slowly opened to look at him. He didn't know which emotion his friend held. Anger? Piss? Or just irritation?

"Ur….hi? How're you feeling?"

He smiled and really wondered that Kanda was going to be angry or not when he said nothing. Yet, he felt quite relieved and happy that cool eyes softened and closed. That meant he didn't mind to have him here, right?

Well, maybe, he only allowed him to stay and did nothing as his hand was hit away carelessly. Lavi couldn't help to wail silently inside and behind his cheap smile.

In the morning, he found himself ended up on the bed and held Kanda in his arms securely. The dried cloth was in his hand. He's really glad and relieved that the fever finally went away but the owner of the room wasn't happy with him.

**End Flashback**

"Get the hell out of my room!!"

"No! I help you, so say thank you!!"

"I won't. I didn't ask for it!!"

"Why you……..Kanda no baka!! Whaaaaa!!"

The last part really caught Kanda off guard. He nearly said his sorry and he's really glad that he didn't. Because, that meant he's just soft, weak and sensitive and felt sorry with what he had said. But, when the other didn't stopped and cried harder, he couldn't help to felt regret. And, he either hated to be the cause or weak and sensitive person.

"Okay! That's enough! I'm sorry and thanks for taking care of me! Happy now!!"

Yet, he couldn't help to snap at the end while turning to look away as if he's careless. It seemed too worked as the crying sound suddenly stopped and replaced with a big bright smile. Really, this kid was idiot.

"I know it."

Lavi just whispered very softly as the other couldn't hear. It's the first time, Kanda really did as he expected. And, it proved that he wasn't the real ice prince who cared nothing. He just didn't show his feelings openly like him and always used those harsh words for covering them.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" Yet, his snappish also was his nature side, the future Bookman secretly noted to himself.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. It's alright and I'm glad that I can help."

"Hn"

The young stubborn one just turned away and got a white towel from his cabinet. The other called him before he stepped in the bathroom.

"Yu-chan, won't you chase me out of your room, again?" He slightly teased. Kanda's answer surprised him a bit.

"You won't listen, so why I bother. You're too much like your crazy though and blank brain. Besides, I'm sticking with you 'cause that stupid Komui."

His words were as cold as steel and very painful to hear. Yet, the eye patch boy learned to not believe them since his motion always told otherwise. He said he hated him but he still talked to him. He threatened to kill him for calling his given name but he never did. He acted and did like he's careless but he always kept an eye on him and helped.

'_He's really complicate, yet it's still easy to read him.'_

--

"Where're you going?"

The annoying boy in Kanda's sight asked curiously while running to catch up. The boy just had left and walked out of the tower to the thick forest.

"It's you I have to ask. Why are you still here? You forget that you have an appointment with Komui, today? And, you have to meet Heavlaska for your Innocence either."

"Wha--!? No way!!"

And, the future Bookman immediately ran back inside the tower with his full speed. The swordboy sweatdropped and sighed tiredly. Now, it turned to be him who had to take care of this stupid brat, again.

"It's not that he is really stupid but he's just too stubborn to listen. Just quit calling my given name, will ya? He thinks who the hell he is that have any right to call me that."

The annoyed boy grunted softly while walking deep inside the dark forest and erased his visible from the wireless golems as always.

--

**A few hours later**

After walking so long like eternity, he finally reached his favorite place. Though, he walked for nearly five miles, he seemed to be fine without any tiredness. But, what was going to get him a heart attack in two seconds was the one who supported to be with Komui.

"Where the hell did you come from!? Why weren't you with Komui?"

The red haired Exorcist just hung upside down from the branch of the tree beside him with slightly warm but distrustful smile.

"He just said I'd get it tomorrow because he had to make sure that everything was fine and smooth with those gramps."

"Hn, true enough. Then, why did it take you so long?"

"He just checked my body and health."

"Hn. And, how did you get here? Don't tell me you follow me here."

"That's my secret, ya know?"

With stupid and annoyed grin, Kanda decided to drop it and completely ignored the other. Lavi just silently sat on the ground quite far away, so his friend would have the full space. He knew this practice was a serious thing to pay attention.

--

**Translation**

Name no baka – Idiot Name


	8. Chapter 08 : Lunch

Childhood

**A/N : **I honestly tell you that I don't think much while I'm writing this chapter. I just want to give you a chance to see how cute they're together. I hope you will see, so see it!! Uwahahahahaha!!

Ahem!

Please, review after you read……

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 6**

**Lunch**

After trying for several hours, a long black haired boy finally was exhausted and had to stop unwillingly. He sat on the ground and panted softly. His half-lid eyes looked around and expected to see a surprisingly silent Exorcist. But, he saw no one. It's understandable that who would want to sit without doing anything for hours.

He sighed and laid flat on the ground. For once, he showed all of his emotion openly. But, he wore his cold mask, again when he head a sagging sound behind the left bush. He stared at it and waited silently till the cause of the sound came out.

As he expected, it's the short red haired Exorcist. His smile was usual but what in his hand wasn't. He couldn't believe that this boy would really walk back to the tower and come back just for getting food for him.

"Are you crazy?" He unconsciously slipped what he thought while sitting up instead of saying thank you. "Did you cover your track?" And, he didn't know why he asked.

"Nope and yeah. You didn't want anyone knew you're here, right?"

"Hn."

"Here, Yu-chan, I got this for you. It's near lunch time, anyway."

'_I already could see that.'_

It seemed Lavi could guess what Kanda thought but he ignored it and still smiled. He put several breads in plastic bag and a bottle on the ground in front of Kanda before he sat across from him.

"I don't know what you like, so I took them all. Hope you like at least one?"

"Hn"

It's hard to guess what that grunting meant, so Lavi just shrugged and took it as yes. He carefully stole the sight of the other and remembered which one he picked. So, he'd got the right one for him, next time.

'_Baka, he thinks I don't know that he's stealing my sight? Whatever. Che, he doesn't have some luck.'_ The young silent Exorcist thought with annoyance behind his stoic face, yet he chose a toriyaki one.

"I don't like it, so stop smiling stupidly." He said with expressionless face while tearing the package apart and bit the food.

The other gave a disappoint look, yet still had small smile on his face. "Ur...well………Then, which one do you like?" He asked as much as he dared.

"I don't like them."

Kanda just replied truly while eating another one after he finished the first. When he noticed that the other dropped silent and his head's low a little, he finally sighed. This baka was so sensitive.

"It doesn't mean I won't eat them. They ain't too bad but they just ain't my favorites." He said softly, yet the other could hear and looked up at him with usual big smile. My, this redhead was easy to yank.

"Gee, thanx."

Lavi chuckled and picked one up to eat. He felt really happy with Kanda's unsaid thank you behind those words. It didn't take long for finishing their lunch and Kanda just sipped his tea while pretending to hear nothing while Lavi was talking.

--

……_Just leave me alone….._

Those sharp words and death glare from the arrogant boy, on the screen of monitor, shocked two watchers. They didn't expect that the boy would know that they're watching through one of wireless Golems. The other red haired boy just chuckled as he knew about them either. But, he didn't mind and said nothing.

Komui could only laughed cheaply while rubbing the back of his head and apologized. Mecha, Kanda's old teacher, also did the same and sweatdropped with murderous look from his ex-student and the vision suddenly disappeared.

"My, he really hates me."

Mecha wailed silently inside. Surely, his angel boy didn't want to even see his face anymore. So, he crashed the wireless Golem without hesitation in a second he heard his voice. The young science supervisor could only sigh and patted his back for soothing him.

--

"You really hate him that much?"

The pissed Exorcist just ignored that question. He gulped the last drop of his tea and pushed the glass in the other's hands before he got up and walked away.

"Wait, Yu-chan!! Where're you going!?"

Lavi asked urgently while gathering everything in his arms and immediately ran after the silent one. It took nearly twenty steps before Kanda finally reached another wide circle space.

"Stay silent or get lose." He ordered sharply.

Lavi decided to do as told since he knew how angry the other was. He's really curious why but he didn't dare to ask, at least not now. So, he chose to sit far away silently like before. Kanda just ignored him and grasped his Innocence in his hands tightly.

He didn't know it'd start with unsheathing his katana or not but what else he could do? It's a common sense when you used a sword. The sheath wasn't part of Innocent and had nothing to do with it. So, he didn't bother to think about it and paid attention at the blade. He tried to slide his index and middle fingers on it. Somehow, he felt something warm. He closed his eyes and tried, again with full attention on the feeling.

"Wow, you really did it, Yu-chan!!"

His audience cheered excitedly for him while he just calmly opened his eyes to see the fading light on the blade. The katana looked just the same but the blade seemed to get sharper and he wondered what it couldn't cut.

He could say it's the first successful step but he didn't have time to be happy. The power of Innocence suddenly explored and flowed like the waterfall. It's too much for him to handle and he had to drop the sword before his hands were burned.

He panted and tried to step back from the flowing energy but his foots didn't move like they're controlled by that enormous power. It's like his body didn't listen to him and yanked for it, though it felt like it's being torn apart.

His eyes shut tightly as the black light flashed before them. Everything was stopped and disappeared, leaving only innocent katana on the ground.

"Are you all right, Yu-chan!?"

Lavi immediately caught Kanda and laid him on the ground gently. The panting one just slightly nodded while his eyes kept glaring at the black katana. Lavi seemed to know what he wanted and got it for him.

The silent one placed it on his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to go away. He let his body rest a bit and gathered some strength. When he could move his hand smoothly, he knew he's ready for a second round.

"You're sure you're ready?" The future Bookman asked worryingly but the other just nodded and stood up.

**Two hours later**

Finally, exhaustion forced the Kanda to unwillingly lay flat on the ground. He sighed with his fail. His sapphire eyes slid to look around and his ears expected to hear the familiar worried questions but he got nothing.

'_Where did he go, again?' _

He just was curious and was too tired to care but his mind forced him to sit up. He still had a job to do. He couldn't just pop up in front of Komui and say _'Oh, I lost him somewhere in the forest and I didn't care. So, I left and came back alone?' _to him.

'_Such a trouble maker' _

He thought annoyingly and started to search for the said one. He nearly slipped and was shocked when his target suddenly appeared out of nowhere like before.

"You called?" The upside down boy asked innocently.

"No"

"Um, strange……I felt like you called, so I came to you."

"Whatever" _'I call but not your name, you idiot. And, it's in my head.'_ "Let's go back, it starts to get dark." Kanda just dismissed Lavi's puzzled look and turned to walk away.

"Hai!"

Lavi dropped on the ground smoothly but he was stopped by the small branch of the bush.

"Hey, Yu-chan, wait! My coat's tugged in the bush. I'm--Whoow--Ahaaaa……"

--

**Translation**

Baka – Idiot, stupid

Name-chan – call the one you're close with or as same age as you or younger. Mostly use with girl but sometime use with boy.


	9. Chapter 09 : Hurt

Childhood

**A/N :** Well, I finally find some chance to post this new chapter. I hoped the old reader still stick with my story. And, cheer!! You guys don't have to wait anymore!!

I rewrite this chapter a few times, so I hope it's not that bad.

Please, review later after you read it.

--

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_Sound_

--

**Childhood**

**Chapter 7**

**Hurt**

"Hey, Yu-chan, wait! My coat's tugged in the bush. I'm--Whoow--Ahaaaa……"

Kanda didn't wait to hear the last scream and rushed to grasp Ravi's right wrist before he would drop down from the very high cliff. The fallen one was relieved and looked up at his lifesaver. His smile immediately disappeared when he saw the pain on the other's face.

"Yu-chan!? What's wrong? Where're you hurt!?"

The future Bookman immediately knew the answer when his eyes quickly caught the blood on the leaf, on the edge of the cliff. That plant's called _**'Sword Leaf'**_. Its edge was very shape and could cut a paper like a scissor.

"S--shut up and stay….still……"

Kanda bit his lips hard for blocking his cry. These sharp leafs cut his skin deeply and his mind barely controlled his body to not let Lavi go and run away from this nature tormentor. And, the weight of the other didn't help.

"L…let go, Yu-chan. You'll just drop with me if you--"

"I said shut up!! If you want to help, just do as I say!!"

The future Bookman stiffed with dropping blood on his face and gritted his teeth. He's angry that he's really useless. His heart skipped faster when he felt that the other carefully shifted his body up a bit for steady his position. The other small hand was badly torn deeper as it grasped on the edge tightly, yet Kanda seemed didn't care. His eyes kept staring at him whom could only look back with concern silently.

"You! Make yourself useful and get some help!!"

At first, Lavi thought Kanda suddenly shouted at him but he wasn't. He nearly cried happily when he saw a small wireless Golem flew away as if it understood what Kanda ordered.

"You think it understands?"

"It……has to….Now, do as I say." The redhead nodded. "Step on that branch and jump up when I count three. I'll help yanking you up in the same time."

"Is it worked?" The dying boy asked and started to panic when he quickly glanced down below and saw only darkness.

"I'll just drop you then." Kanda nearly smirked with the other's pal face. "1….2…..3!!"

Lavi did as told and was successfully pulled up. He immediately pushed himself up when he heard Kanda's painful groan. But, he suddenly stopped and nearly dropped on him again with the sharp pain on his legs and arms. Still, he tried his best to ignore them and sat besides his friend.

"I--I'm sorry!"

He really felt regret that Kanda got many more cuts on his back when he was forced to lie on the ground by his weight. His official coat was darken and soaked with blood like his.

"Yu-chan! Are you all right!?"

He really wanted to help his friend but he knew better, so he touched nothing and didn't move his friend, right now. He'd just get him worst if he did.

"Can you move?"

"I--look like I can?"

Kanda gritted his teethed and groaned softly. He didn't intent to make the other smile but it couldn't help that his scowling meant he's fine in some level.

"Let me bandage you and stop the bleeding."

The arrogant Exorcist's surprised a bit with the other's rare serious face. Yet, he hit his hand away harshly and pushed himself up with all of his strength.

"Just worry about yourself!" _'I can't let him see it!'_

"Stop being stubborn and let me help! I feel regret more enough to see you hurt because of me!!"

"I'm fine! Just--don't touch me!!"

He hit the same hand away, again and stepped back. A tree blocked his path and he slid down to sat against it. Though, it's hurt but he still bended his leg up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them as if he could keep himself far away from the other. His mind kept thinking about what the other would say if he saw his healing wounds.

Yes, he must thought he's just some inhuman freak and never wanted to come near him, again. He'd just be like those citizens in his homeland.

"Why do you have to be such an ass like this!? Just drop your stupid pride for once, will ya? I just want t--"

"It's not that!! Just….Just leave me alone…….." '_He'd disgust me like the others. He'd never accept me like Komui. Dammit, why'd I care if he does or not?'_

Lavi's taken aback with that and looked at the other puzzlingly. He had to keep something from him but what's it? His eye softened a bit when he saw the other shivered like he's being scared with something.

"What do you afraid of?" Somehow, he knew what kind of that scariness.

Kanda's eyes widened surprisingly, yet he didn't say anything and looked away. His bleeding hand griped the sleeve tightly.

"That's it."

"W—what the hell are you doing!? Let me go!!"

The stubborn one tried his best to pull his wrist out of the other's iron grip but he couldn't because he's very weak. He closed his eyes tightly as he didn't dare to look at the other face. He didn't want to see the truth that there's no one loved or needed him.

"D—Don't look!!"

Yet, he still couldn't stop himself to say that, though he knew it's useless. It's too late. He saw it. Lavi forced his fist to open and looked at his wounds. He's seeing how fast his wounds healed one by one. And, he just could only wait for the familiar disgusted and hurtful words.

"So, you don't want me to see this. No wonder you told me to mind my own self."

The long haired one was speechless and only nodded, trying so hard to hide his blush.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." His simply words and smile surprised Kanda. He couldn't help to chuckle with that. "What? I'm not those heartless freaks who will leave you die." He slightly teased.

"Though, you can heal yourself but you'll definitely be dead if your blood doesn't stop."

"You're as well."

'_Why does he look at me with that look? He looks like he understands and does know my pain. Why? Has he the past like me? He had suffered because of his secret, too? Maybe, it's his patched eye. Maybe, he isn't like the other in my town. No, I still can't trust him. He may likes to fool people around and stab them on the back later._

He thought just like that, yet his body let the cheerful boy help. And, he didn't know why. Maybe, he's too tired to care. Or, he just knew the other might betray him but he believed it's not now. But, it doesn't matter. He just knew he still could live through the other night.

It took nearly an hour for tearing the end of their coat and bandaging their wounds. When Kanda tied the last nod on Lavi's leg, he sighed and lay flat on the ground tiredly. The other just sat silently and soon did the same. A few minutes later, he noticed that the other already fall asleep.

The katana wielder didn't know how long he lay there or when he fall asleep. He just knew that when he opened his eyes, again he found that he curled on his side against the other. He's annoyed a bit that sleeping head wrapped his arm around him loosely. If this night wasn't cold, he'd just push him off the cliff himself and walk back to the tower alone. Yet, he felt like he didn't mind and let it be, though he felt uncomfortable with psychical touch.

"Um….Yu-chan…….."

"Just only tonight, baka. And, stop calling me that!" _'Why does he never quit?'_ Lavi's soft mumbling got Kanda blushed lightly.

'_He isn't the only stupid one here…..I'd no better and don't let myself suffers the same pain, again……'_

--

The dark forest wasn't silent anymore as there were a big group of people stormed inside. The light of flashlights shot through the dark from several hands. Their eyes looked everywhere for their absent rookies for several hours.

"Kanda-chan! Ravi-kun! Where're you!?"

The head of the group was none other than Komui who shouted with nearly crying voice. The others did the same but they still didn't get any answer back either.

"How could you two lost my cute little Kanda-chan and Ravi-kun!?" Jerry nearly snapped with his/her high pitch voice.

"I already said I was sorry. So, please forgive me, will ya?" The young supervisor slightly protested while Mecha also felt the same.

"You think this boy would really bring us to them?" Jerry sighed and finally forgave his/her best friend while pointing at a flying Golem in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The leader said confidently. They didn't know where their kids were but it didn't mean they weren't in this forest.

Everyone nearly cheered happily when one of their members finally found the boys but Komui stopped them. Jerry screeched silently inside with the cute sight of cuddling kids. But, their relief, happiness and smile disappeared in a second they saw the blood on the ground. Komui rashly ordered the others to go back to the tower and asked for a prepared surgery room. He and Mecha picked each of the boys and followed after them.

--

**Translation**

Name-chan – call the one you're close with or as same age as you or younger. Mostly use with girl but sometime use with boy.

Baka – Idiot, stupid


End file.
